custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kualus (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Toa Kualus was a former Toa Hagah of Ice and a member of the Toa Metru in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Ice, Kualus began his life as a Ko-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe and was placed on an unnamed island, along with a number of other Matoran. Life as a Toa At some point in his life, Kualus was transformed into a Toa. Though details of his home island and actions in this period remain largely unclear, it is also known that he was part of Toa Thode and Gorta's original Toa Team. Corruption of Gorta Early on in his life as a Toa, around 60,000,000 years ago, the team was informed of a disturbance on an island in the Southern Island Chains. Unwilling to leave their island unprotected, two of Kualus' teammates - a novice Toa of Water named Gorta and a Toa of Sonics - were sent to investigate the situation. However, they soon discovered that the island had been overrun by Visorak and were swiftly ambushed by a patrol. Gorta was captured and mutated while her partner was killed on the spot. Although she survived the transformation into a Toa Hordika, Gorta turned sour and blamed her fellow Toa for her mutation, convincing herself that they had betrayed her. Enraged, she returned to her home island and began to terrorize her former team mates. Fortunately, by this point, the Brotherhood of Makuta had decided that the Makuta needed Toa bodyguards and Kualus was selected as representative Toa of Ice. He was endowed with metallic armor to indicate his status as an Elite Toa. Additionally, he was presented with a new Mask of Rahi Control, which was sculpted to mimic a Hau Nuva and served as a badge of honor. As Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures universe, Toa Kualus became a member of the Toa Hagah team that was dedicated to protecting Makuta Karabak from such threats as Rahi intrusions. Hence, Gorta was unable to track him down and kill him. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Alternate Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and; instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, began to invade the Matoran Universe, allowing Mata Nui to safely land on Spherus Magna. With the absence of Makuta Teridax's influence over the Brotherhood and the delay in the creation of the Kanohi Avohkii in this reality, the Toa Hagah rebelled against the Brotherhood for a different reason, most likely the discovery of the Shadow Leech, which came about quicker in the Fractures Universe. Consequently the Order of Mata Nui began conscripting Toa to serve as soldiers in the upcoming conflict. Kualus volunteered for this duty with the remaining Toa Hagah teams. More recently, Kualus and the other Toa Hagah were enlisted by the Order of Mata Nui to fight for them when they declared war on the Brotherhood. For most of the war, Kualus fought on the front lines on Xia to prevent the Makuta gaining control of such a strategic industrial region. However, the Order of Mata-Nui's forces were overwhelmed and the island was ravaged. Kualus was met with the full-strength of the Brotherhood's forces and acquired a back injury while fighting his way to safety. Toa Metru Given the severity of his injury, Kualus became unfit for duty and was forced to retire from the conflict before its conclusion. Disheartening, he traveled to Metru-Nui in order to lend his services on the Home Front of the conflict. As he was idle at this point, the Order of Mata Nui chose him to stay and protect the city while they deployed their forces to the Southern Island Chains. Kualus agreed and formed a strong friendship with Toa Lhikan, who was in a similar position to him. For an unclear number of years, Kualus responded to civil disturbances amongst the Matoran population. However, when refugees from the other islands in the Matoran Universe adopted residence in Metru-Nui, the local Toa Team became unequipped to combat increasing crime rates. Even with the introduction of the island's first Toa Metru - which Kualus and Lhikan shared leadership of - the Toa remained shorthanded. Furthermore, Kualus began to grow wary of the constant warfare and began to spiral into physical and mental decline having passed his glory days. Post-War Work To be Added Abilities and Traits Being a Ko-Matoran, Kualus would have had a minuscule amount of control over the element of Ice. However, as a Toa, Kualus later had the ability to manipulate, create, and absorb Ice. In addition to this, Kualus carried a Sub-Zero Spear, which could artificially manipulate the Elemental Power of Ice in addition to acting as his Toa Tool. Powers and Tools Kualus wore a Mask of Rahi Control, which allowed him to summon and control different types of Rahi. In the Fractures Alternate Universe, this Mask of Rahi Control was molded into the shape of a Hau Nuva in honor of a past Hero. As a Toa Hagah, Kualus wielded a Sub-Zero spear and a Rhotuku Launching Shield, though his Luanching Shield was later abandoned upon being destroyed. Trivia *The reason BobTheDoctor27 had "Terminator" damage the Rhotuka Launcher feature on Kualus' shield was solely so he would not have to think of a Rhotuku power, which may prove to contradict any future, official effect of Toa Kualus' Rhotuka Launching Shield. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' - Mentioned *''Judgement Day'' Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Toa Category:Ice Category:Toa Hagah